<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>撒旦，天使和女王 by zhazhatang191</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646866">撒旦，天使和女王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhatang191/pseuds/zhazhatang191'>zhazhatang191</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhatang191/pseuds/zhazhatang191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>崔胜澈便想，那我就做撒旦，独乐不如众乐乐，两人入天堂，不如三人一起坠入炼狱享受炽热。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>撒旦，天使和女王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔胜澈推开门，眼前就是尹净汉和洪知秀交合在一起的香艳画面。</p><p> </p><p>洪知秀被尹净汉压在身下，上头唇齿相交，下身也紧紧纠缠在一起，在肉体拍打和黏腻的水渍声中崔胜澈缓缓开口。<br/>“我的两个小猫咪又背着我偷偷干什么坏事啊？”</p><p> </p><p>洪知秀已经被淹没在情潮无力分心，也或许是被尹净汉钳制住做不出反应，只有尹净汉偏过头来盯着倚靠在门边的崔胜澈，挑眉露出坏笑，身下更加用力往洪知秀体内顶撞了几下。<br/>一直走到床边了，两个人还旁若无人一样粘合在一起，洪知秀的声音甜得像津酿了玫瑰的蜜，夹着急促的喘息声甜腻腻地喊着尹净汉的名字，一声声娇滴滴的“净汉”直冲挤进崔胜澈的神志里。</p><p> </p><p>实在是两幅过分美丽的身体就这么赤裸裸展现在自己的眼前。</p><p>洪知秀就是古堡内恣情生长的娇媚红玫瑰，在斑驳城墙中探出一隅诱人的鲜红，是被囚禁多年如困兽祈求灵魂放纵的红裙公主，于天窗旁奔跑，凡人只能看到裙袂的艳丽思欲不安。<br/>而尹净汉是那洁净的天使，无尽的圣灵，圣洁的光萦绕在他身侧，光环把他笼罩，拍打着翅膀停留在古堡窗边，白羽落入，化作野生肆意的白玫瑰与红玫瑰交错重叠，带着屋内的艳美升入至高天堂。</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈便想，那我就做撒旦，独乐不如众乐乐，两人入天堂，不如三人一起坠入炼狱享受炽热。</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉和洪知秀还在进行着，洪知秀一只腿盘上尹净汉腰间，而另一只腿搭在尹净汉肩头半垂着。崔胜澈握住洪知秀半垂着的脚踝往自己这边一拉，连带着深深镶嵌的尹净汉退到自己身前。<br/>一下的拉扯让洪知秀被顶到了更深处，吃痛而轻尖叫出声，本就被扰了兴致的尹净汉回头狠狠剜了崔胜澈一眼，只瞟到崔胜澈一撇坏笑，感觉到后穴有手指蘸着冰凉粘稠的液体探入。</p><p> </p><p>正一边暗骂崔胜澈果然不是来干好事的，而自己的身体太过被崔胜澈熟知，突然感受到敏感点被摩擦和按压着，尹净汉吞不下这口气，骂着崔胜澈。<br/>“崔胜澈你个混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“我哪混蛋了，我的两个小猫咪趁我不在瞎搞，还不能让我惩罚一下吗？”<br/>崔胜澈嘴上说着，手上功夫也没停下来，探到敏感点后就不停地按压，感受到了指尖被暖热的肠肉趋附上的柔软感。</p><p> </p><p>“我们净汉果然还是适合用后面呢，你看，这里正紧紧地吸着我的手指呢。”</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉被崔胜澈一阵刺激地隐约失力，努力在洪知秀体内一阵冲刺后和洪知秀一起泄了出来，崔胜澈后面的动作也不停，加了一根手指后一股更强烈的失力感袭来，尹净汉软软地俯在洪知秀身上轻声喘息着。</p><p> </p><p>隐约从情欲中回过神志的洪知秀抬眼看了看坏笑着进行着手指动作的崔胜澈笑出声，把正在怀中喘息声已经夹杂了啜泣的尹净汉环住，轻轻抚摸尹净汉柔软的头发。<br/>崔胜澈忙着收拾不听话使坏的尹净汉，而自己下身也已经肿胀，被紧紧裹在内裤中撑着布料。<br/>洪知秀的脚已经探了过去，脚趾触上崔胜澈的那处勃起正在顶试和揉踩。</p><p> </p><p>感受到下身处突然伸出挑拨的脚，崔胜澈将计就计将洪知秀的脚拉起来，虔诚地低头轻吻脚背，对上洪知秀望过来的挑逗的眼神。<br/>“女王殿下，请尽情吩咐。”<br/>而后就把自己从内裤布料中放开，亲手指引着洪知秀的脚趾在为自己舒缓。</p><p> </p><p>另一边尹净汉已经只被崔胜澈的手指抽插揉按着就泄了一次，而前身又和洪知秀的一直摩擦在一起，很快又颤颤巍巍着立了起来。洪知秀的手很大，将两人的硬挺按握在了一起，正开始着新一波的潮涌。<br/>感受到了前后两方共同针对自己挑拨的尹净汉一口舔咬上洪知秀的胸前，刚刚就已被揉搓红肿的红缨再次挺立，酥麻的爽感伴有丝丝疼痛，洪知秀狠狠掐了一下尹净汉的下体，抬眼看向崔胜澈那边，尹净汉的后穴已经能容下三根手指自由抽插。<br/>“胜澈啊别玩了，快点带着净汉一起感受快感才好。”</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈刚提起自己的硬挺顶上尹净汉的后穴，就感受到了不停收缩的肠壁在吸着自己进入。<br/>“遵命，女王殿下，就是不知道我们的天使大人愿不愿意与我们一起沉沦呢？”</p><p> </p><p>然后就是横冲直撞的顶入，尹净汉能感受到自己今天是真的玩过头了，崔胜澈完全没有丝毫的怜惜和心疼，只是一头猛烈的抽插，不断磨蹭过敏感点，又不好好安抚敏感点，尹净汉感觉自己临近高潮但又只差最后一步，而洪知秀在身前也停止了动作，一只手在自己撸动，而另一只手堵住了尹净汉的前端。<br/>尹净汉感觉自己要被高潮前临门的禁锢憋疯了。</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉实在忍不住，被前后刺激地直流泪，洪知秀自己泄完后就松开了手，轻拥过尹净汉轻轻和他接吻来安抚，身后的崔胜澈也放缓了动作，开始照顾着尹净汉的感受在后穴几深几浅地抽插，也有意顶触着敏感点。<br/>尹净汉这才真实感受到了情欲的快感，晕晕乎乎地和洪知秀接吻，拉过洪知秀的手为自己安抚无人照顾的前胸柔软，也摇晃着腰肢迎合身后崔胜澈的动作，感受着崔胜澈手在自己臀部的揉捏，配合崔胜澈在体内的按揉。</p><p> </p><p>洪知秀抚着尹净汉的头发，轻轻安抚着怀中正临近高潮舒爽地失了理智娇喘着的天使大人，而双脚也不闲着伸在崔胜澈的大腿内侧蹭来蹭去。</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉在一阵颤抖的高潮后泄在洪知秀小腹处，又猛烈抽插几下之后崔胜澈也终于结束，拔出来松开了尹净汉，倚在床尾那边大口喘着粗气，不解气地又怕打了几下尹净汉的臀部。<br/>洪知秀亲吻了一下尹净汉的额头将已经累坏的天使轻放在床侧，而后笑着爬到床尾，与崔胜澈交换了一个事后情欲残留的黏糊糊的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>洪知秀伸手向崔胜澈身下摸了摸，示意着往自己股间带，凑在崔胜澈耳边吹着床上风。</p><p> </p><p>“撒旦大人已经照顾完天使了，不如再来照顾一下我？”</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈一手按住洪知秀的头，反将一军凑到耳边：<br/>“遵命，我的女王大人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>